Seishi Karaoke
by vagabondhoshi
Summary: All the Suzaku Seishi end up in a karaoke bar and Chichiri gets drunk... Will a certain couple finally get out of the closet? TasChi*yaoi*


Disclaimer: I own nothing except for a very twisted mind...  
  
Dedication: This fic is dedicated to Krissie...you know why...::starts oggling at the screen:: ::snaps out of it:: What, you actually want the *story* too?  
  
  
Story blurp: As a special part of Miaka's last wish Suzaku has granted the seishi a one more evening together...in a karaoke bar.  
  
AN: This is the result of hearing Ochanoko saisai hengen jizai for the first time at 2:00 a.m... You've been warned... Oh, this is set right after the final battle, if I already didn't mention.  
  
  
  
  
Seishi Karaoke  
  
  
  
"What are we doing here?" Chiriko asked, staring around at the bar.  
  
"I pursuated Taiitsu-kun to give us one more night together! She even let you use the Nyan Nyan's bodies!!!" Miaka explained happily, then spotted Tamahome.  
  
"Tamahome..."  
  
"Miaka..."   
  
"Tamahome...We were separated for almost 15 minutes..."  
  
"Miaka...I missed you..."  
  
"Tamahome..."  
  
"Miaka..."   
  
The rest of the seishi left Miaka and Tamahome to oggle at each other and went to the table. They had a whole nice corner of the bar just for themselves and a good view to the small stage. Mitsukake was absent-mindedly sipping at his sake and Chiriko had already found a book to read. Tasuki and Chichiri on the other hand where caught in a heated conversation.  
  
"C'mon, Chiri!!! Ya promised to drink this world's booze with me after the battle was over..." Tasuki knew Chichiri couldn't resist him pouting for very long.  
  
"Okey, Tasuki-kun. But just one glass, no da."  
  
  
  
**A couple of hours and more than a couple of drinks later**  
  
  
"Chiri? Are ya sure ya can hold up all that? Ya've had quite a bit already..."  
  
"Nonesense, Tas-chan!!! I'm better than ever!!!!!! And I'm absolutely not drunk, na no da!!!" Chichiri was waving his glass so enthusiastically that he spilled some of his sake on Hotohori who was so engulfed in watching tiny reflections of himself in the mirror ball that he didn't even notice. "I can even prove it to you, no da!!!"  
  
"Well, ya're the one who's gonna regret this next morning..." Suddenly a thought struck Tasuki. "Nuriko, do you realise what an opportunity you guys have? I mean, right now you're in a bar in a body which is not gonna be yours anymore when the hangover strikes!" The two seishi continued a bit more on the subject when the bandit suddenly said: "Hey, didcha notice where Chiri went? He was -" The rest of Tasuki's comment was lost due to the fact that he ended up choking on his sake when he heard who had just started singing. Just when the bandit had regained his breath Chichiri reached the first refrain and started yelling DA DA DA DAA throwing his mask away at the same time. Now Tasuki's face was changing to an interesting shade of purple at the thought of the monk starting to throw rest of his clothing away on stage, too.  
  
The rest of the seishi were having a good time watching Chichiri so they didn't notice Tasuki's apparent troubles with keeping his composure. The bandit was completely engulfed by the monks perfomance and especially the fact that Chichiri was now even coming up with a coreography which seemed to revolve mostly around certain body acts.   
  
And then things started to get a bit out of hand. When Chichiri started singing TELEPASHI he seemed to loose that little control he still had over his mind and body. The only way Tasuki could describe it was that Chichiri's chi was spilling all over, bubbling with a mad joy. For some reason the bandit seemed to be the only one who caught it. He didn't have much time to dwell on this, however, as his mind now happened to be completely linked up with Chichiri's and he saw what was going on under the blue bangs.  
  
Love bubbles all over.  
  
And then, a bunch of pictures of him and Chichiri which made Tasuki fall down from his chair.  
  
"Daijoubu, Tasuki?" The bandit heard Nuriko's voice echoing somewhere far away but he was a tad bit too busy to pay attention to such irrelevancies. Tasuki felt like he was melting to a little happy puddle on the floor when the older mans out-of-hand chi washed all over him. Well, if this was it, he'd at least die as the happiest puddle in the univerese... And a very hot one, at that.  
  
Now Tasuki felt a sudden change in the other man's chi. Chichiri started singing slowlier and went all dreamy.  
  
"hitori ga suki datta  
kiraku ga suki datta  
demo minna ni aete  
kokoro wa hajimete yorokonda!" [1]  
  
It was pretty obvious just whom Chichiri meant with 'everyone'.  
  
Somehow Tasuki managed to pull himself back up to the chair and keep his composure until Chichiri reached the very last verse of the song. With the final 'na no da' the monk let even the last of his self-control ebb away and ended up blasting the whole karaoke machine. What this made go on in Tasuki's head resulted in a few not so innocent body movements which thankfully no-one noticed because they were still recovering from the shock caused by the explosion.  
  
Chichiri walked back towards the table not quite so steadily.   
  
"How was it Tas-chan, na no da?"   
  
Tasuki was still gasping. "Ya were pretty fucking awesome, Chiri..." The monk almost made it to the table but then stumbled over a chair falling nicely right to the younger man's lap. Chiriri seemed to find Tasuki's collar bone very interesting and taking advantage of his current position started sucking it hotly. "Aww, Chiri, that tickles..." The monk somehow got his hands under Tasuki's shirt and soon all the younger man could do was moan in pleasure.   
  
"It is a good thing you caught him, Tasuki. In his current state he might have gotten seriously inj -" Hotohori stopped mid-sentence when he finally took in the scene before him. The bandit and the monk seemed to be completely oblivious about the surrounding world. Tasuki had managed to get Chichiri's shirt of and was now teasing the older man's left nipple with his fangs, which resulted in Hotohori having a severe nose-bleed.  
  
"I'm so happy for you guys!!!" Nuriko congratulated them cheerily. This seemed to drag Tasuki back to the normal world for a while, as his face turned the same color as his hair.  
  
"This is not what ya think it is", Tasuki started rambling desperately. "Me and Chiri have absolutely nothing to do with each other, it's just accidental that we're always hanging together and Chiri's now - God, Chiri, what did you just do? That felt awesome - right, as I was saying it's just you're imagination that me and Chiri'd have something going on -"  
  
"Come on, Tas-chan, let's get outta here. I wanna give you a blow job..."  
  
At that point Tasuki gave up explaning, just smiled goofily and swooped Chichiri up on his arms and so they left searching for a room.  
  
The last thing they heard from the bar was Nuriko yelling: "Someone get a box of tissues or Hotohori will bleed dry!"   
  
  
~owari~  
  
-----------  
  
AN: I know they were out of character but Chiri was drunk, oki? *sweatdrop* Dunno how that's supposed to explain the rest of them, though... All I know is that for the last few days I've ended up giggling stupidly all by myself when some silly picture of Chichiri fooling around on stage has popped up from some twisted part of my mind... As for Hotohori, I think he's probably had a pretty over-protected life and so his a bit stuck-up guy and definately would not handle it very well if Chiri and Tasuki suddenly started making it out in front of everyone... One other thing is hat I couldn't really decide if I should have had Chiri an Tasuki as a couple from the start or should this have been a get-together fic so it ended being something in between..... Okay, I know it sucked....  
  
If anyone actually liked this crap I have a very warped up idea for a sequal. Review if you want it, but I doubt anyone cares.... I suck..... wonder if someone's noticed that I have quite a low self-esteem...?  
  
-----------  
  
[1] I liked being alone  
I liked being at ease  
But when I met everyone,  
for the first time, my heart was filled with joy! 


End file.
